Comforting Arms
by Eternal Angel Mina
Summary: Makoto falls in love wth Minako and vise versa


Rated: (PG)  
Disclaimer: The Sailor Moon characters are not mine.  
I'm just using them for my own romantic pleasure.  
I promise I'll put them back as soon as I'm done with them.  
Chapter 1  
  
"Does anyone know where Mako-chan is? I haven't seen her all day. It's not like her to not be in school." Ami asked while the sailor senshi enjoyed their brief lunch break.   
  
"Well Minako? Where's she at?" Rei figured Minako would be the only to know where Makoto was. Those two were practically unseperable lately.  
  
"How should I know? Maybe she's sick." Minako stared off into space as she thought about where her best friend was. "I'll go by her apartment after school and check on her."  
  
"What about our study session?" Usagi asked knowing full well Minako was probably just using Makoto as a reason to skip studying.  
  
"Makoto is more important to me than school. Besides it won't kill me to miss one day of studying."  
  
"Then I'll come with you after school." Usagi said hopefully, wanting to get out of studying as well.  
  
"No way odango. You need to study. After all, you did fail that last test we had didn't you?"  
  
"Do you have to bring that up Rei-chan?"   
  
"Only because I want you to do good in school Usagi."   
  
"Fine, but Minako, if anything really is wrong with Makoto let us know ne?"  
  
"Un." was all Minako said. She was still to busy thinking about her best friend, who had come to mean so much more to her than anything else in the world.  
  
The rest of the day at school was rather uneventful for Minako. She had a very one track mind, and right now it was to busy imagining what it would be like to be holding Makoto. To kiss her, and be loved by her. "If only.." Minako whispered to herself as the final bell rung dismissing her for the day.  
  
The walk to Makoto's was rather uneventful for Minako. She was hoping that Makoto was alright and finally remembered why her friend hadn't been in school that day. As the realization of what day it was hit her, she started to run, as fast as she could to her friends house.   
  
Once she reached Makoto's apartment she didn't bother to even knock as she noticed the door was unlocked. "Mako-chan? Are you home?" Minako called out as she cautiously stepped into the appartment. When there was no answer Minako began to worry. She walked around the appartment looking for her friend when she heard soft cries.  
  
She immediatly went into Makoto's bedroom to find her clutching a picture of her parents crying. "Oh. Makoto, why didn't you tell us?" Minako said startling the toughest senshi, who seemed as fragile as porcelin at the moment. Makoto just looked at her blankly trying to hide her tears.  
  
"Gomen ne, Minako. I just didn't want you to worry about me."  
  
"Baka, I always worry about you." Minako moved to sit on the floor next to her friend and hugged her tightly. "Your my best friend, it's as much my duty to protect you as it is to protect Salior Moon. I love you Mako-chan, I'll always be here for you." Minako paused for a minute wondering if she just said to much. What would Makoto do if she ever figured out just how true that was?  
  
Makoto smiled through her tears and held on tighter to her friend. "I love you too Minako." Makoto didn't care if Minako saw her so fragile. Normally she wouldn't let anyone see her like this but she'd come to need Minako way to much. And right now she just wanted to be with her, to be held by her like she was now.  
  
Reluctantly Minako released her hold on her friend and looked at her. "You didn't sleep at all last night did you?" Makoto just looked away and Minako knew the answer. "Come on, you need to get some sleep."  
  
"I can't. If I close my eyes, it's all I see. I remember them dying, the people telling me..Everything..it's just so vivid. It's to scary for me." When Makoto broke into tears again Minako's heart broke. She felt helpless and couldn't stand it. Taking Makoto's hand into her own she stood up bringing Makoto with her.  
  
"Just try, for me. You need to get some sleep. I'll stay in here with you."   
  
"I.." Makoto didn't even have a chance to protest. Minako pulled her over to the bed and made her lay down. Much to Makoto's suprise Minako layed down next to her on the bed and wrapped her arms around Makoto.   
  
Minako noticed Makoto's confused look, and with a shaky voice told her she was holding her just so Makoto knew she was there, and there was nothing to worry about. In a way, Minako knew she was using Makoto's state of mind just to get closer to her and while she felt terrible about it, at the same time she could tell that Makoto needed that from her. That right now Makoto needed that physical contact.  
  
After almost an hour had gone by Minako could tell Makoto had fallen asleep. When Minako heard her stomach begin to grumble she reluctantly left Makoto's embrace and got up to find some food for herself. Eventually she settled for some ramen, which seemed to be the only thing she knew how to cook that Makoto had.   
  
"Minako?" Makoto whispered as she woke up alone in her dark room. She could have sworn Minako was there holding her when she went to sleep but she couldn't be sure in the state she was in. She glanced over at her clock and noticed she had only been sleeping for twenty minutes.   
  
When she caught a smell of the food Minako had cooked she knew she wasn't dreaming. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got out of bed to find her friend. When Makoto saw her friend washing her dishes in the sink she got brave and quietly walked up behind Minako and wrapped her arms around the blonde.  
  
Minako tensed for a second but relaxed in Makoto's arms rather fast and turned around to look at her friend. "Your supposed to be sleeping." Minako reminded her friend as she rested her head on Makoto's shoulder letting Makoto hold her still.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't be able to sleep." Makoto held on tighter to Minako.  
  
"But you did for a while."  
  
"But then you left and I woke up. Come back to bed with me and I'll be able to go to sleep." When Minako looked up into Makoto's eyes she realized something...Makoto looked at her in the same way she looked at Makoto. Her eyes were full of love and devotion. Makoto loved Minako in the way Minako had dreamed...and now was the chance to make her dreams come true.  
  
Taking hold of Makoto's hand, Minako silently led the two back to Makoto's room and they layed back down in the same fashion as before. Minako was laying on her back, while Makoto was on her side, with her head resting on Minako's shoulder and her arm wrapped around Minako's waist. "Mako-chan, I..I just want you to know I'll always be here if you need me for anything...and that I love you."  
  
"Do you mean that Mina?' Makoto looked up at her friend in the dark.  
  
"Yes, more than anything."   
  
Makoto started crying again and Minako worried she said to much. When Makoto started to speak Minako couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. "I've loved you for so long. With all my heart. I never dreamed that my dream would come true. Thank you Minako. Not only for loving me, but for making this day a little more bareable. I love you and I want to be with you, forever."  
  
Now it was Minako's turn to cry. She's been over this a million times in her head. Now everything she thought she'd say to Makoto just didn't seem good enough, so she did the only thing she could think of. She bent her head down towards Makoto's and ever so slowly brought her lips to the other senshi's.   
  
When the kiss ended the two lay silently in their embrace knowing no other words were needed. They had forever and they just wanted to enjoy the comfort of being close. Of being in love...  



End file.
